masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
Jewelry
/ | special = None | item_attack = +1 +2 +3 | item_defense = | item_movement = +1 +2 | item_resist = | item_mana = | item_spell_save = | item_enchantments = | artifact_attack = +1 +2 +3 +4 | artifact_defense = | artifact_to_hit = | artifact_movement = +1 +2 +3 | artifact_resist = | artifact_mana = | artifact_spell_save = | artifact_enchantments = }} Jewelry (or "Jewellery", and sometimes also called "Misc. Item") is a type of Magical Item which can be equipped on any Hero (and some Heroes can wear two simultaneously). It is a generalized item-type with many possible bonuses and configurations. As with any Magical Item, Jewelry pieces can have a total mix of up to 4 different bonuses and/or Item Powers. Jewelry can have virtually any bonus available to any other item. The available Item Powers for Jewelry is also very long, but includes only permanent versions of various spells. Jewelry is often used to bestow special abilities that cannot be acquired through other items. Very importantly, any attack-related bonuses imbued into a Jewelry piece will affect each of the Hero's available attack types simultaneously - thus being potentially stronger than any weapon. Description The term Jewelry is used on this wiki to refer to a group of items which the game calls "Misc. Items". The visual representation of Jewelry items in the game can vary from simple rings and amulets, to gauntlets and helmets, and even cloaks and orbs. Thus the term "Misc. Items" is more correct, but for convenience they are all referred to as "Jewelry" here (and most of them are, technically, jewelry pieces). In Earth's folklore, magical Jewelry of various kinds is quite common: an item that may seem simple and/or useless turns out to hold great power, which is granted to whomever wears the jewel on his/her person. Part of the modern fascination with magical jewelry (culminating, perhaps, in stories like The Lord of the Rings) comes from Christian belief in the power of holy relics, but many cultures have had their share of mundane items having some hidden magical property. The Basic Item Jewelry is one of many possible Magical Item types in Master of Magic. Magical Items can be Crafted by a wizard (tailored to the specific needs of a Hero under the wizard's employ), found as rewards for defeating a suitably-dangerous Encounter (in which case the item already has a set of pre-defined bonuses), bought from Item Merchants or even given as gifts from the gods. Each and every Hero in the game can wear either one or two Jewelry pieces. To determine how many Jewelry pieces a Hero can wear, look for these slots: : Jewelry Slot The rule-of-thumb is that any Hero possessing a Staff Slot also has two Jewelry Slots, with one of them replacing the common Armor Slot. All other Heroes have only one Jewelry Slot. Jewelry can have a very wide variety of bonuses and Item Powers imbued into it. The bonuses range from attack strength to penalties, basically covering any bonus that can be given by other item types (though the strength of the bonuses is slightly more limited compared to some other item types). Jewelry has more available Item Powers than any other item type, though this list contains only permanent versions of various spells, and no Item Powers that add Damage Types to the Hero's attack. Note that any Attack Strength bonuses and bonuses added to a Jewelry piece will affect each and every one of the Hero's available attacks! Heroes with more than one type of attack may find this extremely desirable, possibly making a powerful Jewelry piece more valuable than a powerful weapon for such Heroes. Crafting Jewelry It is possible to create a new Jewelry piece (like any other Magical Item) using the Item Crafting process. This is initiated by casting either the Enchant Item spell or the Create Artifact spell, though there are differences in the potential strength of the new Jewelry piece depending on which spell is chosen. During Item Crafting it is possible to select Jewelry as the type of Magical Item being created. This sets the default cost of casting the item-crafting spell to - making it the cheapest item type. Once Jewelry is selected, the Item Crafting menu will show all bonuses and Item Powers that can be imbued into it. Click the desired options to add them to the weapon, or click a selected option to remove it. Regardless of which item-crafting spell was selected, a Jewelry piece can only take up to 4 different bonuses and/or Item Powers - just like any other item in the game. Each additional bonus will increases the value of the item by a set amount. The more powerful the bonus or enchantment, the more it raises the item's value (see list below). An item with higher value costs more to create, and thus may take more than one turn to complete. Note that basic property bonuses (such as Attack, Defense, Mana, etc.) cost twice to place on a Jewelry piece as they would on any other Magical Item. This makes Jewelry more expensive to make, at least when containing such bonuses. Named bonuses (for example "Bless", "Resist Elements") cost the same for this item type as they would for any other item type. Enchant Item The Enchant Item spell limits the strength of the bonuses that can be imbued into a Jewelry piece, and also the types of Item Powers that can be added to it. Still, Jewelry can take a much wider variety of bonuses and enchantments than any other item type even when using Enchant Item. Available Bonuses Available Item Powers Create Artifact The Create Artifact spell allows Jewelry to be imbued with much more powerful bonuses and/or Item Powers. Certain limitations still apply, based mainly on the type and number of Spellbooks you possess, and the amount of you wish to spend on creating the item. The number of choices for bonuses and Item Powers on a Jewelry piece is massive when using Create Artifact. In fact, it is quite possible for the Item Power list to be so long as to overflow out the bottom of the screen - making it impossible to select certain enchantments! This is a bug which, sadly, has not been solved. Available Bonuses Available Item Powers Acquiring Pre-Defined Jewelry The game data files contain 250 items that were designed by Simtex - each with its own pre-set name, bonuses and/or Item Powers. 27 of these items are Jewelry pieces. There are three different ways by which you can acquire one of these pre-defined Jewelry pieces: * By winning a difficult Encounter. * By purchasing it from a traveling Item Merchant. * As result of a random Event called "The Gift". It is often better to acquire items in this way, as it means you do not need to spend any time or to create them. However, since the offered item is chosen at random, and since all 250 items have pre-defined bonuses and enchantments, you may or may not receive an item that's really suitable to your needs. Furthermore, many of the pre-defined items possess Item Powers that cannot legally be added to them via Item Crafting. Jewelry as Treasure Whenever an Encounter zone of sufficient difficulty level is cleared of its initial defenders, the winning army may receive a Jewelry piece (or any other Magical Item) as a reward. The game may select (at random) any item whose total value does not exceed the remaining treasure points given by the Encounter. Thus, the more difficult the Encounter, the more potential there is to receive a high-value item. If the selected item's value is significantly lower than the remaining treasure points, the game will try to select additional rewards (possibly more items). Jewelry from Item Merchants Item Merchants have a certain chance to appear at the start of any overland turn. This chance is primarily influenced by the wizard's current score. When the roll dictates that a Merchant should appear, the game selects an item at random from the entire list of all 250 pre-set items. Item Merchants will only offer the selected item if the wizard has 3 times as much as the value of the item itself. Charismatic wizards need only 1.5 times as much as the item's value, since they pay half-price for any item. If you lack sufficient Gold at the start of the turn, the Item Merchant will simply not appear this turn. Jewelry as Gifts Finally, an Event called "The Gift" may occur at random at the start of any overland turn, bestowing Jewelry (or any other Magical Item) to your wizard, for no cost whatsoever. This event can choose any of the 250 pre-defined items, including any of the 27 available Jewelry pieces. List of Pre-Defined Jewelry Below is a list of each Jewelry piece present in the default game-data files. The ItemMake program which is supplied with the game allows users to alter the list of pre-set items at will: you can change any of these items (within the same constraints as those of a Create Artifact spell), add new ones, or remove existing ones from the list. Therefore the list below may or may not match your game-files. * This item can not be duplicated through Item Crafting due to its powers requiring both and Spellbooks. Category:Magical Items Category:Jewelry